Belly Full of Turkey
Recap On Thanksgiving day of 2005, Lily and Marshall went back to Marshall's home at St.Cloud, Minnesota, which made him really excited. Ted, Robin and Barney stayed in New York. As soon as Lily and Marshall arrived, Lily realized that she was different from everybody in Marshall’s family. Marshall, who was already big relatively, was the small guy in the Eriksen family. Later, she found that everything in the family was huge, including salads, bowls and spoons. Mrs. Eriksen told Lily that the Eriksen babies were big and heavy, which drove Lily very nervous as she already believed she was carrying Marshall’s baby. On the dinner table, Lily insisted that she kept her name after marriage and raised their baby in New York, which evoked the disapproval of the Erisksens. Their opinion was that she should completely fit in the Ericksen family. Lily had an argument with Marshall and ran out of the house. She bought a pregnancy test in a convenience store, and later got arrested for public urination. Marshall picked her up in the jail, and told her that he would not let their family be the same as his own family. Later, they learnt that Lily wasn't pregnant. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin went to a kitchen do charity work for food donation, where they encountered Barney. They didn’t believe that Barney would possibly want to help others, though Kendall, his boss, claimed that he came every Sunday. Barney was also the volunteer of the year. Later, Ted and Robin found that Barney was doing community service for public urination. While Barney was playing a busy and essential role in the kitchen, Ted and Robin didn’t have many things to do. They finally helped a girl called Amanda, but later found out she was taking the donations home, and so did Kendall, the guy in charge. Ted distributed the food Kendall wanted, and got fired together with Robin and Barney. Continuity *Robin being Canadian is first mentioned. *Lily worries that she might be pregnant when her period is late, and in , Marshall tells Ted that he and Lily aren't that careful with their birth control. *This episode marks the first appearance of Marshall's family. *This is the first episode where the Lusty Leopard is mentioned and shown. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Mayonnaise being a favorite ingredient amongst the Eriksens is referenced again in and . *In , Barney mentions that he volunteers serving food at a homeless shelter. *Lily tells Marshall and his family that she isn't going to take his last name. In , Lily and Marshall discuss not having the same last name, and in , Lily tells Marshall about his father calling her to inform her he started the process of getting her name changed. *Robin informs Ted that Canadians like her celebrate Thanksgiving in October, and in , the gang makes fun of her for calling Canadian Thanksgiving the "real Thanksgiving". *This is the only time where the gang are seen not celebrating Thanksgiving together. In Slapsgiving, Future Ted mentions that from then on, they always celebrated it together. *Barney complains that he will have to complete his community service by picking up trash on the side of the road after Ted gets them kicked out of the shelter, and he mentions having done this when he and Ted get sued for assault in . *Barney being Volunteer of the Year is an early example of his perfectionism and single-minded relentlesness. *The Eriksen Seven Layer Salad is seen again in The Fight and . *Future Ted mentions that "at 6'4", Marshall was the runt of the Eriksen clan". Marshall brings this up again in . *Lily's issues with her in-laws, particularly Marshall's mother, come up again in The Stinsons, Big Days, and . Despite Lily and her mother-in-law appearing to resolve some of the issues between them in Last Words, they continue to persist, as seen in and . *Lily being a gourmet cook, first mentioned here when she offers to make a frisée and endive salad with a coriander lime vinaigrette instead of the Eriksen Seven Layer Salad, is brought up again in and . *Lily's hips not being "Eriksen baby compliant" is again referenced in later episodes, including and . *Marshall's father mentions that Eriksen men are extremely fertile, claiming that their "swimmers" have "two tails and a drillbit for a head". In , Marshall mentions that Eriksen men are "hella fertile". *Barney calls the Thanksgiving dinner at the Lusty Leopard "surprisingly good", and in , Marshall is seen agreeing with Barney that the strip club's prime rib was "surprisingly good". *In , Robin tells Lily that the reason Barney wants Marshall to accept the judgeship offered to him in is that he has a penchant for getting arrested for public urination. *Future Ted tricks his kids by claiming that Tracy the stripper turned out to be their mother. As revealed in , the Mother's name is indeed Tracy. Gallery Belly Full of Turkey.png|Lily helps Marshall's mother prepare Thanksgiving dinner. A very big welcome.png|Lily's very big welcome at the Eriksen house. Volunteer of the year.png|Barney is named Volunteer of the Year, while on probation for public urination. Ted's Thanksgiving.png|Barney and Ted's Thanksgiving. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Ted reveals the name of the mother way back in season 1, during the scene where Ted is buying the lap dance for Walter, the homeless man. The stripper says "Actually, I'm Tracy" and then future Ted said, "And that kids, is how I met your mother," before saying he was just kidding. Goofs and Errors *Robin has no problem being in a strip club in this episode and in , but in , she has major objections to strip clubs and calls them disgusting. This is likely because she is dating Barney at the time and disapproves of his desire to visit them. *Marshall says that Barney cooks naked, but in the stove in Barney's apartment stove is shown to be a cardboard display. *In this episode both of Marshall's brothers have wives, but in , Marshall says that Marcus still lives with his mom (which would suggest that he is single). A year later, in Lily and Marshall are surprised to find out that Marcus has recently left his wife and two kids. *When Kendall rejects Ted and Robin's help, he was bending as he wrote on his notepad, but in the next scene, he was seen standing straight. Allusions and Outside References *Barney mentioned that he is the Angelina Jolie of hot guys. The episode aired at about the time the actress was known for philantrophy. Music *Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt - We Are Scientists *You Belong to Me - The 88 *Mr. Roboto - Styx *Barney hums "Over the River and Through the Wood" while volunteering. Other Notes Guests *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen *Bill Fagerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Jennifer Wilson - Ashley Eriksen *Katie A. Keane - Tracy *John Bobek - Clerk *Elizabeth Bogush - Amanda *Adam Kulbersh - Kendall *Tom Ayers - Walter *Eben Ham - Policeman *Lisa Catara - Samantha (uncredited) Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "A look into Marshall's family and the insanity he possesses." References External Links * * * de:Wohltaten und Untaten es:Atracón de pavo uk:Belly Full of Turkey Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes